ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Appearance Wildvine has five tentacle-like legs, four claws on his hands and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are now green (they might be eyes), his flytrap teeth are now black, he now has black lines running down his arms. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (both lethal and non-lethal), extend all parts of his body, can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. He is also capable of digging underground as shown in ''Benwolf''. He can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Weaknesses Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive, while swampfire curiously seems to not have this weakness. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. 'Ben 10' *Wildvine first appeared in ''Camp Fear''. He failed to defeat Mycelium before changing back. *In'' Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In [[Back With a Vengeance|''Back With a Vengeance]], Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In ''The Visitor'', Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. *In Ken 10, Wildvine was used by Kenny to race Devlin Levin. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Wildvine dealt with some crooks. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was unlocked by Ben 10,000. 'Appearances' Ben 10 *Camp Fear (first appearance) *Tough Luck (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Back With a Vengeance (3x) *Midnight Madness *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Benwolf (episode)(accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Under Wraps *The Visitor *Ken 10 (used by Kenny) *Goodbye and Good Riddance Naming and Translations 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector Of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Trivia *It was revealed that Myaxx is the one who sampled Florauna DNA that would be named Wildvine. *Wildvine is the second alien to have "wild" in his name, Wildmutt being the first. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he appears brown instead of green. *Wildvine was mentioned in ''The Forge of Creation'', when 10 year old Ben (as Stinkfly) saying Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. *Wildvine is the first alien to have more then 4 legs. *Like Big Chill, Wildvine has two planets. They are Flors Verdance and Xenon. But Big Chill planets name are Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. See Also * Wildvine Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Plant Alien